


Lordly Duties

by Starbound_Beast



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Intersex Omegas, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Post-War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbound_Beast/pseuds/Starbound_Beast
Summary: The Margrave Gautier has many duties, but there is one above all that is his favorite.. . .Or, Sylvain has to go do important, responsible things, but spends most of his time thinking about Felix's boobs.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Lordly Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink-meme prompt: [here](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=185820)
> 
> I've never written Sylvix before, so I hope they're not too out of character. Also lactation kink is a new one for me, that's fun lol.
> 
> Also if anyone's noticed, I've pretty much got my eye on any of those prompts that are A/B/O, breeding related or have potential for gross fluff lmao. If you want to point me in the direction of a prompt like that or one you think I'd be good at, I'd be grateful. . . Even though, chances are I have it saved in my tabs rn loool. . . Regardless, this kink meme is really motivating me to write; y'all so nasty and creative I love it T_T

Pregnancy had done wonders to Felix’s body, if not his attitude. He had gone round around the hard edges, narrow hips filled out into a mesmerizing curve, toned stomach softened with the swelling of their baby. Sylvain had a hard time keeping his eyes off and an even harder time keeping his hands to himself. More than once, his caressing attentions had turned into a bit of heavy petting and given the mercurial moods Felix had suffered his entire term, it could go one of two ways. Either he’d get a pissed off Felix and no sex for a week or goddess willing, a handful of insatiable pregnant omega. It had been hard to tell which he was getting himself into, but he’d gotten better at reading the signs.

It was no different now that baby Adrien had finally arrived. It was worse in fact, considering Felix was sore all over and the two of them were too tired half the time to do anything about it anyway.

“You’re staring again,” Felix muttered while he sat up in bed nursing.

“I can’t help it when you’re both so gorgeous.”

It was true, too. Felix had let his hair grow longer, and often kept it down. It framed his softened face perfectly, and was bright and silky and healthy looking just like the rest of him. Felix had always been gorgeous, but he’d never looked so good as he did after this pregnancy. They said pregnancy made you glow, but Felix was radiant.

And looking at Adrien’s little ginger-haired head simply made him feel like his heart would burst right out of his chest.

Felix snorted. “Oh please. I’m covered in baby puke, I stink, I’m bloated--”

“I mean it Fe. From the bottom of my heart, you’re the most gorgeous puke covered omega I’ve ever seen.”

“So you’ve said,” He murmured without taking his eyes off the baby in his arms, his face gone a really nice shade of pink.

Sylvain watched them from where he sat across the room, reluctantly lacing his riding boots. The war was over and done with for several years, but they still had their duties even now. His included taking time every other month or so to meet with the aldermen of each village in his territory, settling border disputes and keeping relations with Sreng friendly; all of which meant spending time away from his family. It was something he did with pride, but little enthusiasm.

He already dreaded leaving, already missed Felix and the baby and he hadn’t left their chambers yet.

“Are you going to be passing through Illthyd village at all?” Felix asked.

“I can. What do you need?”

Adrien had pulled away from Felix’s nipple then, tiny pink face squished with contentment. The buttons of Felix’s nightshirt were undone down to his stomach, revealing the pale scars and soft curve of his belly. And of course, his breasts. Oh goddess above, his breasts were the greatest Sylvain had ever seen, held or put his mouth to, which was saying a lot. They were small, but heavy and round enough they filled his hands-- a perfect fit.

And of course, pregnancy had changed that too. Sure they’d gotten bigger, but Felix had gotten weird about them being touched especially later on. They were obviously tender, but he could be gentle if only Felix would let him. It had something to do with the milk, had to be. The last time Felix had let him put his mouth on him had been months ago, before he’d started making any and after that, when Sylvain would notice the little wet stains on his shirts, he’d go red in the face and--

“--and their goat cheese too. . . Sylvain. _Sylvain!_ ”

“Huh?”

He hadn’t even been aware he was zoned out until he’d noticed Felix buttoning up his shirt, hiding the object of Sylvain’s fascination behind blue cotton and frowning in that way he did when he was about to let someone have it. Shit.

“Did you hear anything I just said?”

“Uh, you’re craving some goat cheese right? I can definitely pick that up--”

“What did I say before that?”

“Hmm. I should go through Illthyd on my way home? So it doesn’t spoil?”

Felix glared. “I said, if you go through Illthyd, to ask the goatherd there for more of their salve, soap _and_ goat-cheese. Honestly Sylvain, can you even pay attention for two minutes?” He huffed, and made a move to rise but stopped and sat at the edge of the bed, his face contorted into a wince.

“Alright?” Sylvain rushed forward to take the baby from him. Felix held himself so awkwardly, hunched over with his arms wrapped just under his breasts; he looked so uncomfortable that Sylvain was worried he had tore something. Adrien’s birth hadn’t been too difficult, but it was still only a little over a month ago and he was still healing.

“Yeah just, ugh, sore,” he groaned. “Just _please_ remember the salve, I’m running low. It’s so embarrassing, but whatever she uses for her goat’s udders really does work wonders.”

Sylvain tucked Adrien into his bassinet and watched as Felix stiffly rose and wrapped himself in a robe. Sylvain’s robe he noted smugly, oversized on his lighter frame and large enough to cover him twice over. Felix came to stand next to him, the both of them quiet for several moments, just watching their son.

Felix reached in and pulled the blanket up over the baby. Adrien was already fast asleep, curled into his blankets with his little fist stuffed into his mouth. He was a cute kid. Sylvain was still amazed just how cute he’d turned out to be. He figured it was mostly Felix’s doing, he didn’t think he had ever been that cute.

“I hope you don’t get distracted like that on the road. I would hate to become a widower just because my husband was so caught up by a pair of tits he ran his horse off a cliff.”

“Only for your tits Fe, only yours.” He leaned in and snuck a kiss to the side of Felix’s head and his silky black hair. “. . .’M sorry, it’s just--this is the first time I’ve had to leave since his birth and it’s a little hard to want to go be _Margrave Gautier_ when all I want to do is stay here and be your bedwarmer. So forgive me if I’m a little distracted alright?”

Felix turned into him then, leaning up for a real kiss all soft and sweet, and looking only mildly annoyed when he pulled away.

“We’ll be here when you get back,” he smacked Sylvain lightly on the back. “We’re not going anywhere and I’m not going to freeze without my bedwarmer. . . Be careful Lord Gautier.”

“Will try,” he said and reluctantly let go of the omega. On his way out, he snuck a glance back and noticed Felix standing there with his face tucked into the collar of the robe, smiling as he pet Adrien’s little head.

 _Oh, saints._ However long this was going to take, was already too damn long.

* * *

Nearly two weeks later, Sylvain was sat atop his horse just outside a goat farm on the edge of Illthyd village, the stink of goats and goat shit practically permeating into his pores. He was sure he didn’t smell too great to begin with, but then that was what happened when you were on the road for days at a time and barely a chance to have a decent bath in between.

Illthyd village was nice enough though, and not too far from Gautier manor. It was mid-spring in the north and snow still covered the ground, but even then greenery had popped up everywhere and the people of the village were all out enjoying the sunny weather. Several of them waved at the familiar sight of their margrave, farm animals and cute kids in tow. Sylvain waved back and watched them all with envy.

They had only half a days ride before he could be home again, bathed, and at Felix’s side. Maybe once he got home, he could convince Felix to let him massage the salve into his stretch-marks and then maybe Felix would let him put his mouth on him too--

Just as he was thinking about Fe’s breasts again for the nth time that day, the milkmaid he’d made his order with came sauntering back out of the nearby farmhouse, parcel in hand.

“Here you are my lord,” she said, her voice lilting with just a hint of a purr. “Mrs. Chevré sends her congratulations on the birth of your son along with some of our _finest_ wares. On the house today!”

It didn’t escape his notice how the milkmaid pressed her large bosom together as she presented him with the wrapped bundle, her shy glance and coquettish smile making no mistake of what she thought of the Margrave of Gautier.

Five, maybe six years ago, he’d have had her bent over a stall in the barn by now; the war having made him that easy to impress. She was cheeky, busty and unabashedly smelled of omegan arousal as well as goat. Pretty and brazen and easy, that had been his favorite type. He wondered if maybe this girl had heard the rumors about who he’d been during the war and thought he could be swayed to tumble her in the hay for an hour or two.

As it was now, Sylvain barely gave her any notice beyond their transaction, pleased to note the way her face fell just so when he pointedly avoided touching her hand. It was exactly as he had told Felix; he only had eyes for him.

“Ah, wonderful! If you would please pass my thanks along to Mrs. Chevré and all your fine goats, I’d be eternally grateful. _My husband_ just loves this cheese,” he said, putting extra emphasis to the words “my” and “husband.” Once he had the parcel tucked away, he left the disappointed maid behind and steered his mount back toward the road where his retainers waited.

“All set?” Asked Jacques, a former cavalier of his own battalion and one of his closest friends and servants. His dark eyes flickered back to the pretty maid standing dejected behind them, watching them as they made their way down the road.

“Sure am. Got the goods right here,” He patted his saddle bag. “You know, I think that girl was being fresh with me.” He feigned cluelessness, blinking his eyes rapidly as though with dawning realization.

Jacques snorted, obvious relief washing over his features.

“I wouldn’t let the good Lord Fraldarius know that if I were you.”

“She’s got some stiff competition in that arena for sure. While he’s a little out of practice, Felix can still dish it out; it wouldn’t be a fair fight.”

“That’s the truth,” Jacques muttered, no doubt remembering how ruthless Felix could be both on the battlefield as well as with Sylvain’s affection.

“Besides, you really think I’d be swayed by a random pretty face?” Sylvain scoffed, only slightly hurt. He rose his voice an octave, just loud enough for the others to hear. “Frankly Jacques, I’m a little miffed you’d think so low of me. I’m a lucky man to have so beautiful and understanding a mate as Felix Fraldarius-Gautier, aren’t I?”

The chorus of _yes sir, damn right my lord, you better not fuck up sir_ that broke out around them had him grinning and Jacques rolling his eyes.

The rest of the ride home went by thankfully quickly. His retinue also being eager to get back to hearths and homes, kept an easy conversation going for most of the day. The conversation still tended to skew towards their business though. They bitched about this unreasonable alderman or that land agreement that went south and occasionally tried to coax Sylvain into it, but he wasn’t having any of it. He’d spent weeks living all that and wasn’t exactly willing to waste any more brainpower on it, not when home was so close.

And so he stayed at the back of them, played the stoic Margrave and thought over and over about how good Felix looked with their baby at his breast.

* * *

They rode into the manor village near dusk, each of his retainers peeling away to their respective homes until only he and Jacques remained. Once home, and once they had seen to the horses, Sylvain’s first order of business was to get a bath going. He was sure Felix would prefer him not to smell like the ripe end of a goat before he climbed into bed.

“Is Felix still up Marie?” He asked the maid tasked with preparing his bath.

She looked up from where she stood at the bathroom hearth heating the water for his tub. “I believe so, my lord. He’d just fed the baby not too long ago and was sitting up last I checked. I can have someone go announce your arrival if you--”

“Nah, it’s fine, I’ll surprise him. That’s enough water Marie, thank you.”

Once she’d left him alone with the half-filled tub, he divested himself of his dusty riding clothes and settled in to wash the grime off.

If Felix was sleeping, he’d be quiet and just slip under the covers, cuddle on in next to him. He closed his eyes with the pleasant thought and the heat. And if he was still up, he’d convince Fe into a massage with that miracle goat salve that worked so well.

He’d seen him rub it into his belly, mostly around the stretch-marks but he’d also seen him rub it onto his tits. Around the swollen curve of them and on his nipples, chapped from nursing. . . _Hmm yeah_ , Felix had great perky little nipples, both perfectly round and each a cute dusky pink color and--and he could feel himself getting hard, his dick bobbing half-way out of the soapy bathwater.

Sylvain groaned into his hands and finished bathing, too tired or maybe too hopeful to do anything about his hard-on. A man could dream.

* * *

When he finally, carefully opened the door to their chambers, he was relieved to find the oil-lamp was still on at Felix’s side of the bed, the omega sat propped up with his back to the door, slumped into his pillows.

“Hey babe, you still up?” Sylvain asked softly. The fire was going strong in the grate, casting the room in a comfortable warm glow. A glance over at the bassinet revealed a sweetly sleeping Adrien. Felix adjusted himself slightly in bed, very obviously rubbing at his chest.

“Unfortunately.” He muttered, sounding so forlorn Sylvain frowned.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, coming around to Felix’s side.

“Ugh. I just-” Felix sat up straight, but the moment Sylvain had come around to his side, he startled, quickly pulling the robe around his chest. It had been too late though, Sylvain had seen enough.

Gently, Sylvain reached down and peeled the robe away. Felix, seemingly too bashful to say anything for the moment, let him. Usually there’d only be a small wet spot, a little dribble, but this was different. The front of his chest was completely soaked. The white fabric of his nightshirt did little to hide the shape of the pink breasts beneath, practically clinging to the shape of his nipples.

“I have the salve.” Was all Sylvain managed to say, his mouth gone dry.

Felix snorted and pulled the robe partway back around himself. “That’s not what I need, they’re not chapped. They’re _full_. I fed him not even an hour ago, and they’re still so damn full.”

He sounded so dejected, his face was so red, his brown eyes downcast; he was the picture of humiliation and it twisted something in Sylvain so hard it snapped.

“. . . I can help you with that.” He said simply.

“I told you, the salve won’t work. What-” Felix must have seen the state of him then, _must have_ seen what the sight of him did to Sylvain’s body. He looked up from the tent in Sylvain’s loose pants back up to his eyes, expression incredulous.

“You’re hard. You’re hard over _this?_ ” He motioned to wet mess of his chest, the dampness already leaking through to his robe. “Really Sylvain? Seriously?”

 _“Mhm._ I think I’ve made my opinion on your body clear, a thousand times over. Lay down babe, let me help you.”

Felix fixed him with a scrutinizing look, one he’d seen countless times before. It was the look he used when trying to discern whether Sylvain was bullshitting him, whether or not Sylvain was just being facetious or cute. The earnestness in him must have bled through though, because Felix moved back onto the bed, removed his robe and laid flat against the pillows.

“Fine,” he said. Sylvain smiled and climbed in after him, lowering his body against Felix’s, delighting in the feel of him all soft and warm. He propped himself up on his elbows and stuck his nose into Felix’s neck, inhaling the scent of him. They slotted so well against one another and it had been so long since they’d been able to lay like this without the swell of Felix’s stomach between them that Sylvain was instantly and completely hard.

It dawned on him then, the last time they’d been like this had been around the time he’d put a baby in Felix.

“Unbutton your shirt,” Sylvain groaned, pulling away from his neck to watch. Felix did as he was told, undoing the buttons of his nightshirt until finally his breasts were bared to the room.

 _Saints,_ they were so wet with milk they were glistening. They were certainly swollen, so heavy and painful looking that Sylvain winced in sympathy.

“Does it hurt?” He asked in a whisper, bringing one large land to gently cover an overfilled breast. It was so hot it warmed the whole palm of his hand. Felix shivered slightly beneath his touch.

“It’s . . .Uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet it is,” Sylvain breathed, finally bringing his mouth down to the pink little nub of his nipple. Almost the second his mouth was around the nipple, a veritable stream filled his mouth, the taste so warm and sweet and rich; no wonder Adrien was so chunky! Sylvain settled against him further, massaging one breast with gentle fingers, while he sucked on the other. Felix weaved his fingers through his hair and whimpered above him, no doubt in relief.

He drank until he had to practically pull himself away from it; he didn’t want to be too greedy. He came away from it with a small gasp, licking his lips and nuzzling into the side of the other breast.

“How’s that feel?” He hummed against the heated flesh. “Better?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Should I . . . Try the other?” He wondered aloud, gently kneading the nipple between his index and middle finger. Sylvain didn’t wait for an answer.

“Ah!” Felix gasped, grasping at Sylvain’s back with one hand, the other twisting into his hair as he began to drink. He could feel Felix’s arousal, his cock half stiff and nudging into Sylvain’s stomach. Hell, he could _smell_ Felix’s arousal; the damp scent of his slick apparent even over the heady scent of his milk.

When he pulled away next, they were both panting. Felix’s breasts actually looked less swollen and not as painful looking. They still fit perfectly into Sylvain’s palms, and he massaged the one he’d been working on with a contemplative hand.

“It’s kind of like when you milk a goat, isn’t it?” Sylvain chuckled. “The kid can only drink so much, so the milkmaid has to come and drain the excess. If they don’t, things could get bad for the goat-”

“If you ever liken me to a goat again,” Felix whispered, the hand in Sylvain’s hair going painfully tight, his voice gone deadly and husky. “Adrien is going to be the last of the Gautier bloodline.”

Sylvain didn’t say anything else, merely grinned around the hot nipple in his mouth and took his cock out. He reached down to pull the hem of Felix’s nightshirt up and fished out his cock too, pressing them both together in his fist and pumping them in time with his suckling.

Felix’s breaths were hot and quick above him, his hands appreciatively running though Sylvain’s hair and down his back. It wasn’t long before he felt the telltale swelling of a knot in his fist, forcing him to squeeze their cocks tighter together.

Sylvain pulled away again and growled into his chest, increasing the pace of his hand.

“You feel that baby? Feel how worked up you get me?”

Felix whimpered again, his body going rigid beneath Sylvain, obviously close to the edge. He could feel the wet heat of Felix’s pussy and dipped his thumb down in it, smeared the slick against their cocks. It made the slide that much sweeter.

“Sylv-Ah!”

Felix came first, coming undone beneath him onto his own belly, Sylvain’s fist still going even as he bucked and groaned with his release. He watched Felix with a feeling akin to awe, wondering as he always did, how he managed to snag such a gorgeous thing. Captivated by his plush body, and the way he moved, the way he _squirmed_ at the overstimulation with an open mouth, Sylvain came not far behind.

Buzzing, full of milk and exactly where he belonged after so long on the road, Sylvain could have died he was so happy.

“That was so good babe, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered, wiping at the mess on his belly with the sleeve of the discarded robe. “I missed you.”

“Mm, missed you.” Felix was nearly asleep, curled against him. He looked so content and comfortable, Sylvain hardly wanted to move, despite the fact that his nightshirt was halfway soaking wet with milk and sweat.

“Er, hold on Fe, change shirts with me,” he tried, but it was too late. Felix had already slipped under, snoring against his chest, the bags under his eyes looking minimal in the soft glow of the oil lamp and hearth. Sylvain watched him a moment longer before finally reaching over for the lamp to extinguish it.

“Be mad at me in the morning then,” he sighed, and pulled the covers up and around them, too tired to care overmuch.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
